Whose The Father?
by SailorStarHealer88
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru have been very distant lately and postponing the wedding in tell Usagi becomes mysteriously pregnant. What the Stars are back?
1. Prolouge

Whose the Father?

A figure walked into the shadows. It made its way over to a green-haired woman.

As soon as the green-haired woman turned around she was face to face with the blue eyed figure.

"Is it done?" the blue eyed figure asked. "Hai" "Good no one will find out it's his baby".

The blue-eyed figure walked put of the portal and into her room.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N-I'm excited that you're all interested in this story. Thank you! Well as promised I will continue this story.

Chapter 1

"Iie, I want daises, tulips, and white roses in the bouquets not lilies" a frustrated blonde said into the phone. "Okay good Minako. Well I'm going to go JA" she then heard before she hung up "JA Usagi".

Usagi moved her way towards the bathroom. Not much was in there because she mainly lived with he Mamo-chan ( ) since she became pregnant all of a sudden.

Usagi and Mamoru were very distant ever since Galaxia. But once Usagi became pregnant they tried to see each other whenever they could.

They had decided to get married before Usagi had the child. They set the date for Usagi's birthday, July 31st. It was a week before the wedding and Usagi had been pregnant for almost about eight months and two weeks. She was getting scared that she would have the baby before or during the wedding.

Usagi fixed her hair and washed her face and look at herself in the mirror.

"Kami-sama I hope I can fit into my dress" Usagi acknowledged her huge stomach. She started to frown. She knew she wasn't marrying the one she loves but this is what she has to do to make everyone happy.

She sighed "Seiya" remembering the sweet aura of the certain starlight that captured her heart those four years ago7um.

Minako had just hung up the phone when a letter addressed to 'Sailor Venus of Earth' landed on her coffee table. This made her think of the first letter she had gotten.

Flashback

A Minako was just finishing watching her favorite anime show when a mysterious letter popped out of no where. "Nani" Minako wondered where it came from. She picked it up and read who it was addressed to 'Sailor Venus of Earth'. She opened the letter and read:

Dear Minako-Chan,

I have a surprise for you. I have often thought of you when nights were lonely on Kinmoku. Because of this, I have prepared a gift. I thought hard about this. Count to five and open your eyes.

Aishiteru,

Yaten

Once she was finished reading she looked up and saw silver and green. "Yaten!!!!" Minako practically screamed jumping from her seat to hug him.

"Can't breathe Minako" Yaten chocked out. Minako loosened her grip and he sighed.

Taking her hands into his he began to speak. "Minako I have a confession to make. I love you. I always have and always will" with that last word he planted a soft kiss on her lips.

End of Flashback

Just thinking about that day gave Minako butterflies in her stomach. She started to read the new letter that was addressed to her.

Dear Minako-chan,

Sorry that I didn't visit you this month. It just seems that are plan might just work after all. I promised Kakyuu I would do double work around the palace if we could come back to earth. She might come to. We have to stop Usagi from marrying Mamoru for both Usagi and Seiya's sake. We'll probably be there tomorrow. So watch out.

Much Love,

Yaten

She sealed the letter up and out it into a safe behind a picture of the starlights and the inner senshi. She grabbed the same kind of paper and envelopes that Yaten had used.

She started to write:

Dear Yaten-Kun,

Oh how I miss you. I can't wait in tell you come with Taiki and Seiya. I can't believe Kakyuu might come to that's great! We must stop the wedding without the outers knowing anything. We'll discuss this more when you come.

Much love from the Goddess of Love,

Minako

She signed 'Sailor Star Healer of Kinmoku' and it disappeared.

Flashback

"Here Mina-chan take this. It's special so that you can send letters to far away places. It only works on senshi though. Just write the senshi's name and home planet. It will be brought right to that person" he said handing her silver envelopes and paper.

"Now I must take my leave" he said moving closer to her. She stopped him and gestured "why don't you stay awhile". She pulled him into her bedroom.

End of Flashback

"Why didn't I just tell him? I would've saved everyone all the grief" Usagi yelled at herself speeding down the highway towards Setsuna's dress shop.

She quickly took a turn and ended up at the front. She drove to the back of the parking lot and got out of her car.

She snuck in a secret back entrance and was surrounded by a pool of dresses.

"Konnichiwa Setsuna-san" "Konnichiwa Usagi what's wrong" Setsuna seemed worried about the expression on her princesses face.

"Setsuna we need to talk about it" "hai" and with that they both disappeared.

Yaten was right Kakyuu was coming. "Seiya where are you we're leaving!" Yaten screamed through the palace.

Before they knew it they saw Seiya leaping down the hallway like a lovesick school girl.

"I don't think we should tell him that we're going to live there. But one thing we diffidently can't tell him is Usagi's engagement so keep your mouth shut" Kakyuu whispered to Yaten. "Hai princess".

A/N-I know it's short but I promise longer chapters next time. Just please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- I'm so so so very sorry for not updating. But you can't blame me. I got a job and a new boy friend who has been taking up my time to. School has been hell and I just got out so I plan on writing a lot more. )

_Her smile makes my day._

_Her laughter cheers me up._

_I just wish she could look at me with those eyes._

_I wish to feel her touch._

Minako sat at her desk top figuring out what was up with Usagi lately. 'Something is wrong I just know it. She and her Mamo-chan have been very distant. What is wrong with her………' her train of thought was interrupted by a letter.

"OH! Yay!" she squealed rushing over to the coffee table, She hurriedly opened up the letter and all it said was '3….2….1……your surprise is here my darling now look outside you window' She looked over her shoulder out the window and didn't see not one starlight but all three of the star lights and Princess Kakyuu.

The star lights and Kakyuu watched as the blonde squealed and started jumping up and down. Then she came running out the door developing Seiya, Taiki, and Kakyuu in a big bear hug and made her way over to Yaten to kiss him gently.

Minako made her way to Yaten's ear to whisper him something. "We must tell Seiya. He needs to save Usagi-chan" She slowly pulled back. He nodded in response.

"Seiya we must talk to you about something utterly important" Minako became serious all of a sudden.

"I hope this works out Setsuna. I just don't want this to have no problems." Usagi said stepping out of the back room. "Princess I promise you I will make sure no problems get in the way." Setsuna said thinking 'but little do you know there is a kink in your plan'.

"WHAT!" Seiya's scream could be heard for mile. "Usagi is pregnant! She's getting married in one week? You want me to do what!" Seiya screamed.

"Usagi is mysteriously pregnant , yes. She is getting married next week. But we want you to ruin it. Seiya, Mamoru and Usagi don't belong together anymore. I can feel her aura. She often thinks about you and without knowing she'll whisper your name"

Seiya sat there listening to Minako talk about how depressed Usagi has been since he left, and how unhappy she is with Mamoru.

"The thing is Mamoru knows this too. He has talked to Rei who informed us. He feels something is wrong with Usagi. He doesn't feel the same love as he used too. I don't know Seiya. We need you to help." Minako was begging Seiya.

"I'll try. I would like to see her if that is possible right now"

"Of course" Minako got up and grabbed her keys.

A/N-Hello all! I don't plan for this to be long but I plan on finishing this tonight. It's already written so enjoy it. )


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-Well I'm going to finish this by tonight I swear. This story is interesting. Read on.

Oh I want to point something out. I hate Mamoru. But this story isn't going to be bashing him. He only loved her because she was Serenity and not because of whom she was. Now Seiya didn't know she was Sailor Moon or Serenity he only knew she was Tsukino Usagi and nothing else. Okay on with the story ).

"Gr I haven't seen my feet in days" Usagi passed out on the couch.

The door bell then rang then Usagi grumbled and hoisted herself up.

She made her way past the kitchen and in to the hall way. She slowly opened the door and saw some one she didn't expect.

"Sei….ya" she whispered then fell to the ground.

"She's changed" Minako sat at a coffee table at the Hikawa Shrine surrounded by the inners and Kakyuu and the starlights excluding Seiya and Usagi.

"What has happened over the past five years? I thought she loved Mamoru" Kakyuu couldn't take in the news with out smiling. She had always had a thing for Mamoru and maybe if their plan worked out she could have a chance with him.

"She did but ever since Seiya came in to the picture, she's been very distant. She's making a mistake marrying Mamoru no matter what anybody says. I know for a fact that she loves Seiya. I know there is the future and all but I've talked to Pluto. There is no Chibi-usa. The future is bleak. It's miserable without Seiya in her life. The outers besides Pluto cannot know about our plan. They would freak" Minako informed the group.

"I want to see our princess happy. Not miserable all the time" Ami chimed in. holding Taiki's hand secretly under the table.

"I do too. I mean I loved Chibi-usa but she wouldn't be the same as she was before" Makoto looked away.

"This is best" Yaten chimed in with Minako in his arms "to make everyone happy. But we must let it play out for itself. If it doesn't work out, oh well we can't stop it so let Seiya and Usagi decide for this."

"Odango wake up" Seiya patted the face of a woman with water. "Sei….ya? Is it really you?"

"Yes" Seiya leaned down and kissed her fore head.

Usagi quickly brought her arms up to his neck and pulled him into a bear hug.

"I missed you so much" Usagi cried in to his shoulder.

"I missed you too" Seiya fought back the tears the threatened to spill. They laid still for a couple of minutes.

"Come on I want to take you out" Seiya pushed Usagi up off of the couch.

"Aw Seiya where" Usagi helped him off the couch.

"You'll see" He flashed her one of his famous smiles. She, like a zombie, followed.

"Times have changed"

"The portal is closed"

"She lives no more"

"The romance is dead"

"It's up to her for the decision"

"Life is at a pause now"

A/N-Next chapter up soon )


	5. Chapter 5

Usagi had just gotten home from her day with Seiya when she saw the roses sitting on her kitchen table. She walked over and looked at the card attached. The roses were from Mamoru with a card that simply said _for the most beautiful girl I know. _'Wow Mamoru, way to be original. But wait, why didn't I say Mamo-chan? Mamo-chan doesn't even feel right anymore. I can't believe Seiya is back, what am I suppose to do about all of this now. I have to go see Setsuna as soon as possible.'

Usagi put back the card she was holding to its rightful place, and began to get ready to leave her apartment again. When Kenji found out she was pregnant and not married he kicked her out of her house. He didn't want to associate with her until she was married, which is why Mamoru and he decided to marry so early. She lived in the apartment right next to where Makoto lived and Minako helped pay for her rent with all the money she had earned from her first record she had just finished recording. Ever since Minako won the idol competition she had been a blooming star.

Usagi grabbed her purse and walked out onto her patio. She grabbed what looked like a purple key and raised it in the air and with a puff of purple smoke she was gone.

"We hung out today Minako, I'll try my best to do whatever it is you want me to do. But this doesn't seem right. She's pregnant with HIS kid for god sake, I feel like a terrible person" Seiya was sitting alone in a booth with Minako Aino, enjoying some fresh iced green tea on such a nice hot summer night. "Seiya I understand that you may feel what you are doing is wrong, and in other cases it is, but you don't understand how unhappy she is with him. Even I think Mamoru understands that this relationship is not going to work. He stays because he believes that is destiny is set in stone, but they don't understand that there is a number of paths to the future that the can take."

"Minako, can you please explain to me why everyone is so upset with the future? Everyone use to talk about this future that must come to pass and I don't understand what their talking about. Nobody knows whats going to happen in the future" Seiya had been confused about the future even before the battle with Galaxia.

"See Seiya in one path for the future Usagi and Mamoru are King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo, but this was all destined from when it was the Silver Millennium …" Minako explained Chibiusa and everything about Crystal Tokyo and the enemies they have faced from the future because of what had happened with the future Neo-Queen Serenity. Seiya listened intently while she spoke making sure to not miss any detail, his face went from curious to a depressed look, and Minako took notice to this.

"Seiya, this is why we are here today. I know that this is not the only path the future can take, and both Mamoru and Usagi don't understand that. I've talked to Setsuna about this already. She informed me that the future is never set in stone, that the Chibiusa that came to us all those years ago, will always be there in that path of the future and can always come back here to visit no matter what Usagi decides. Usagi's love for Chibiusa keeps her blinded from following her own heart, even though Chibiusa will be born with whomever Usagi decides to have children with. She is Usagi's daughter not anybody elses, not even Mamoru's. Seiya she's pregnant with her right now, so she already has what she felt like she needed. Now all she really needs is you. I know she loves you and doesn't see Mamoru as anything more than a friend, but stays with him out of loyalty."

Seiya was shocked after listening to everything Minako had to say. He knew Usagi had a strong bond to Mamoru but he didn't know how deep it went. He knew that Usagi did indeed have feelings for Seiya, which made Seiya stop listening to Minako and wonder into his own thoughts. ' I hope Odango cherishes that night we spent together as much as I do. She means the world to me'.

"Ah Princess you have finally come" Sailor Pluto could feel the presence of her princess approach her as she guides the gates of time. "Sailor Pluto, they are back, HE is back, what am I suppose to do? Everything that we prevented to come out has been wiped away in an instant. Did you know they were coming back?" Usagi had transformed into her sailor fuku so that she could meet with the senshi of time. "Ah Princess, I did not know that would be come back I must have overlooked that part of the future. I don't pay much attention to the near future; I pay more attention to what should be happening in the far future".

"Then tell me Setsuna, as a friend, what am I suppose to do? I thought I would just marry Mamoru, have my child, and go on with the future. Now things are different, having HIM back complicates things. How am I suppose to choose between the man I'm destined to be with and the man I'm in love with?" by this point Sailor Moon had begun forming tears in her eyes, although she would not let them spill.

"Well Usagi, as a friend, I cannot tell you what to do. I can only guide you with your decisions on what to do with your life. I hope that you make the right decision. I'll have you know though; there are many paths of the future. The one you saw all those years ago is not the only path, it's only one of the many paths you may just to live. You should go and rest, I know you had a long day hanging out with Seiya, you need to take care of yourself first and foremost" and with that Usagi was detransformed and was back into her kitchen. 'Kami-sama, what am I suppose to do' Usagi dragged herself into her bedroom and crashed onto her bed.

A/N- Okay YES it's short but at least I updated. It's been five years since I've updated basically everything, but I have finally shaken off my funk, and will hopefully finish all my stories within the next couple months. Let me know what you think of my story, its been a long time.


End file.
